gleefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosie Newwoman
"When you try so hard and you fail, that's okay! just keep on practicing, You Don't have to be Perfect." -Rosie, Dreams Come True. Rosie Flower Newwoman is a friend of the New Directions. She is introduced in Season Four as a Country singer. She is played by actress and Country Female Star, Taylor Swift. Life Before Glee Swift was born on December 13, 1989, in West Reading, Pennsylvania. Her father, Scott Kingsley Swift, is a Merrill Lynch financial adviser. Scott was raised in Pennsylvania and is the descendant of three generations of bank presidents. Her mother, Andrea (née Finlay), is a homemaker who previously worked as a mutual fund marketing executive. Andrea, though American, spent the first ten years of her life in Singapore, before returning to the U.S. and settling in Texas—her own father was an engineer who worked throughout Southeast Asia. Swift has a younger brother, Austin. Swift spent the early years of her life on an eleven-acre Christmas-tree farm in Cumru Township, Pennsylvania. She attended preschool and kindergarten at the Alvernia Montessori School, run by Franciscan nuns, before moving to the Wyndcroft School, a co-ed private school.10 Swift and her brother were raised in accordance with thePresbyterian faith and attended Vacation Bible School. When Swift was nine years old, the family moved to a rented house in the suburban town of Wyomissing, Pennsylvania, where she attended West Reading Elementary Center and Wyomissing Area Junior/Senior High School. Swift summered at her parents' waterfront vacation home in Stone Harbor, New Jersey, and described it as the place "where most of my childhood memories were formed." At the age of nine, Swift became interested in musical theatre and performed in numerous Berks Youth Theatre Academy productions. She also traveled regularly to Broadway for vocal and acting lessons. Swift later turned her attention to country music—Shania Twain's songs made her "want to just run around the block four times and daydream about everything." She spent her weekends performing at local festivals, coffeehouses, fairs, karaoke contests, garden clubs, Boy Scout meetings and sporting events. At the age of eleven, after many failed attempts, Swift won a local talent competition and was given the opportunity to appear as the opening act for Charlie Daniels at aStrausstown amphitheater. After watching a Behind the Music episode about Faith Hill, Swift felt sure that she needed to go to Nashville, Tennessee, to pursue a music career. At the age of eleven, she traveled with her mother to Nashville to submit a demo, of Dolly Parton and Dixie Chicks karaoke covers, with record labels along Music Row. She received label rejections and realized that "everyone in that town wanted to do what I wanted to do. So, I kept thinking to myself, I need to figure out a way to be different." At the age of twelve, Swift was taught how to play three chords on a guitar, inspiring her to write her first song, "Lucky You." She had previously won a national poetry contest with a poem titled "Monster in My Closet," but now began to focus on songwriting. In 2003, Swift and her parents started working with New York-based music manager Dan Dymtrow. With Dymtrow's help, Swift modelled for Abercrombie & Fitch as part of their "Rising Stars" campaign, had an original song included on a Maybelline compilation CD, and attended meetings with major record labels. After performing original songs at an RCA Records showcase, the eighth-grader was given an artist development deal and began making frequent trips to Nashville with her mother. When Swift was 14, her father transferred to the Nashville office of Merrill Lynch and the family relocated to a lakefront house in Hendersonville, Tennessee: In Tennessee, Swift attended Hendersonville High School for her freshman and sophomore years. Later, to accommodate her touring schedule, Swift transferred to the Aaron Academy, a private Christian school which offered homeschooling services. She maintained a 4.0 grade average and earned her high school diploma in 2008, having completed her final two years of course work in 12 months. Season Four Rosie is introduced in Sadie Hawkins as she signs up for Adam's Apples' auditions when she Watches the them perform. Then she walks on stage and performs an Rock rendition of That's What You Get. Santana and Brittany approve of her performance, but Rachel and Quinn criticizes her performance. She begins to argue with Rosie, Then Santana tells them to stop and she said that There's no need to fight cause it's just a glee club. Solos * That's What You Get (Sadie Hawkins) * When You're Gone (The Quarterback) * E.T (Puppet Master) * Cameo Lover (New New York) * Shot Me Down (Opening Night) * Untitled (The Back-Up Plan) Duets * Untitled (How Could This Happen To Me) (with Finn; All Or Nothing) * Bad Boys (with Santana; Bash) * Ooh La La (with Brittany; The Hurt Locker, Part One) * Hit Me With Your Best Shot (with Rachel; Jagged Little Tapestry) Group Numbers * It's My Life (with Rachel, Peachy And The Unholy Trinity; Jagged Little Tapestry) * XO (with Rachel, Santana, And Quinn; Transitioning) Crimes Committed * Tells Kurt that they are never ever getting back together like ever (Revealed In Sadie Hawkins) * Flirts with Blaine, Elliott, And Will (Revealed in * Gets jealous over Rachel And Finn (Revealed In All Or Nothing) * Loves To play Guitar (All Or Nothing) * Argues With Sue Sylvester (Revealed In Love, Love, Love) * Tells Rachel And Quinn that she has a long list of Ex-Lovers (Revealed In Transitioning) * Goes Insane over Nothing (Revealed In We Built This Glee Club)